


Heaven and Hell

by TimeToTravel



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Carriage Scene, Gen, Grace being interested in Kit's Science, Originally Posted on Tumblr, two sides of the same coin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeToTravel/pseuds/TimeToTravel
Summary: Grace Blackthorn had been expecting the carriage to Chiswick to be quiet, awkward. Clearly she had underestimated Christopher Lightwood's ability to talk about science and magic, only to figure out they were quite similar in their own way. Two sides of the same coin.((Yes, I stole the title from another Supernatural episode))
Relationships: Christopher Lightwood & Grace Blackthorn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Heaven and Hell

“Would you like to join me in our family carriage ?”

Grace Blackthorn turned to face the person who’s distant, quivering voice had spoken those words. On the lush green park, drenched in ichor was Christopher Lightwood, lavender eyes behind spectacles adamantly staring at the sky behind Grace rather than towards her. Dear lord, he looked as though he was far more terrified of speaking with her than battling the demons that had assailed the nephilim at the park. Grace wondered, for a brief moment, where Charles was, as she had arrived at the park alongside the Fairchilds.

She spotted him by the lake, muttering protective wards and ensuring the safety of the mundanes. After a brief moment of consideration, Grace obliged, being led towards a carriage emblazoned with the Lightwood family crest, a blazing flame of fire and gold. Grace was reminded of James’ eyes, the gold as bright as his own.

Grace had come to the park for him after all, her mother convinced that this would be a good opportunity to strengthen their understanding. As though it was an understanding to begin with. An understanding required feelings to be reciprocated between both parties and Grace was certain that, if not for the silver bracelet hanging off his wrist, he would feel nothing but pity towards her. Grace herself didn’t love him.

Grace was aware that what her mother was planning was frowned upon by the law and by society as a whole. She knew it was inherently wrong, but she could not do much to prevent it.

She only wanted her brother back.

All Grace wanted was to have Jesse, the only person who had truly cared for her, alive and well. Her birth parents had abandoned her, Tatiana saw her as a weapon, but Jesse, Jesse saw her as a person. He believed in her, believed she was good when no one else did, not even herself. He should not have for Grace didn’t deserve his care.

Grace was pulled back from the recesses of her brain, dark corners where no one should venture, by a hand. Though Christopher, the owner of the aforementioned hand, looked vaguely ill and quite apprehensive at the prospect of speaking to her, he offered her assistance in boarding the carriage. She graciously took his hand, taking a seat on the plush cushions inside of the car.

Silence settled upon the carriage, present, thick, and suffocating. Grace was used to such silence, Tatiana rarely interacted with her other than in moments she was necessary or useful in someway. Jesse tried to keep her company, though he could only appear in the cover of night, leaving most of Grace’s days spent in a quiet similar to the one she had assumed the ride back to Chiswick would feel.

Needless to say, her previous assumption had been proven false when Christopher began speaking. Grace was not sure it was directed towards her, as it seemed to keep him calm rather than to begin conversation. He spoke endlessly of his experiments and quest to blend mundane science with shadowhunter magic. The excitement in his tone made him practically glow.

“I’m working on a project currently as well,” he mentioned offhandedly, eyes glimmering with passion and intelligence behind an awkward demeanor.

Grace leaned forward ever so slightly, interested in hearing more.

“I’m working towards transporting messages through the use of fire, though Thomas warns me to not involve a flame more often than already caused due to the occasional explosion.”

To most shadowhunters, the sheer idea would have been preposterous, many thinking themselves above it, though Grace was by no means the majority of shadowhunters. Unlike most others around her age, Grace hadn’t been taught to fight, instead of training with blades of adamas, she was her mother’s blade, a girl forged of ice and bitterness. And magic. Magic that had been surrounding her alongside the silence that seemed to encompass her home, dark magic and necromancy, but wonderful enchantments as well.

Grace had realized that Christopher and herself were similar in that way, in the way they viewed the world around, neither fitting into the mold of a traditional shadowhunter, though in separate ways. Christopher was fascinated by the brilliance of the world, by the magic it provided. After all, science was the magic of the mundane world. Grace, on the other hand, needed the magic, dark, twisted magic to bring back the only person she truly cared for.

They were similar in many ways, yet so different all the same.

Christopher didn’t seem to notice Grace’s little distraction, continuing on the topic of his experiments, somehow landing on his adoration of electricity.

“I only mean to say it had massive potential in the shadow world as well as the mundane one! Isn’t it brilliant how so much energy can be transferred from a single point to another in the matter of a second? I’ve been trying a few experiments attempting to fuse it with seraph blades although it has led to quite a few explosions and Thomas being quite alarmed.”

Grace nodded along, intrigued by the topic. She listened intently to Christopher speaking of such inventions, including the culturing of bacteria, with delight as he trailed on for the remainder of the carriage ride. When they reached Chiswick at last, Grace insisted upon being dropped off at the gates. If anyone had seen the dark magic littering the estate, Tatiana would have murdered her. With the assistance of Christopher once more, Grace stepped down from the carriage and towards the curled vines, rust, and fuzzy moss covering the gates.

As she stepped onto the threshold, horses clomping by in the distance, she thought of the boy in the carriage, just as strange and odd as herself. A person who saw the world as she did, yet used it to better the world. Maybe Grace could have been similar to him if circumstances had been different. Neither of them shadowhunters, nor mundane. They were two sides of the same coin.

Merlin and Morgana.

Heaven and Hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This story was originally posted on Tumblr for @banesbitch, my darling child, at @idontgetit-whydoihavetosaymyname


End file.
